This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We propose three subaims: 1) Build preliminary mobile LSI (mLSI) circuit with all components necessary;2) Evaluate current platform, Zebra, for image processing capability;3) Determine efficacy of using CMOS as imaging modality for LSI